The present invention relates to a film cartridge with a light-tight film coil chamber and a film mouth part for passing a film and/or an associated camera.
Such film cartridges and associates cameras are known, for example, as so-called miniature cartridges and miniature cameras or as cartridges and cameras protected by a trademark AGFA RAPID. Both cameras are provided with automatic film threading devices for transporting an initial portion of the film extending out of the cartridge to a film spool space, and the miniature cameras are also provided with a return spool device. The initial portion of the film extending outwardly of the cartridge or its mouth part is coiled outwardly around the cartridge, so that the cartridge in this form is located in a bush. The initial portion of the film during insertion of a cartridge into a camera has a considerable rolling tendency. Moreover, when the cartridge is located neither in a bush nor in a camera, the initial portion of the film is not protected against damages. The rolling tendency as well as eventual damages can undesirably counteract a required automatic film threading in a camera.